Novelas estadounidenses
#1.280 almas #1922 (novela corta) #A sangre fría (novela) #Acuérdate de mí #Adiós a las armas #After (libro) #Al este del Edén (novela) #Alongside Night #Alumno aventajado #Amanecer #American Psycho #Angel Island (novela) #Ángeles y demonios (novela) #Aniquilación #Armada #Asesinatos S.L. #Asfixia #Bajo la misma estrella #Basil of Baker Street #Beloved #Ben-Hur (novela) #Blood and Chocolate #Breakfast at Tiffany's (novela) #Cámara de gas (novela) #Camila (novela) #Camionero Grande #Carol (novela) #Carrie #Cell #Cementerio de animales #Charlotte's Web (novela) #Christine #Ciudad de hueso #Ciudades de papel #Colmillo Blanco #Coma #Cometas en el cielo #Conan el Bárbaro #Congo #Contact #Cosmópolis #Crepúsculo #Criadas y señoras #Crónicas de Spiderwick #Crónicas marcianas #Cuernos #Cujo #Daisy Miller #Dark Places #De ratones y hombres #Derailed #Desapareció una noche #Desde mi cielo #Desesperación #Devoradores de cadáveres #Dinotopia #Divergente (novela) #Dolores Claiborne (libro) #Domingo Negro #Dune #Eclipse #El acoso #El almuerzo desnudo #El ansia #El árbol de las brujas #El arpa de hierba #El asesino fantasma #El callejón de las almas perdidas (novela) #El camino del tabaco #El cartero #El cartero siempre llama dos veces (novela) #El caso de Charles Dexter Ward #El cazador de sueños #El ciclo del hombre lobo #El cielo protector #El círculo #El clan del oso cavernario #El cliente (novela) #El código Da Vinci #El coleccionista de huesos #El corazón es un cazador solitario #El crimen de Benson #El crimen de la Canario #El cuerpo #El dador #El dependiente (novela) #El despertar (novela) #El día de la langosta #El día que Nietzsche lloró #El dragón de papá #El dragón rojo #El Enjambre #El exorcista #El fin de la eternidad #El forastero misterioso #El fugitivo #El gato de muchas colas #El gran Gatsby #El gran robo del tren #El halcón maltés (novela) #El hogar de Miss Peregrine para niños peculiares #El hombre bicentenario #El hombre del traje gris (novela) #El hombre delgado #El hombre terminal #El hotel New Hampshire #El ídolo perdido (novela) #El Informe Pelícano #El jardín secreto #El juego de Ender #El juego de Gerald #El jurado #El ladrón del rayo #El largo adiós (novela) #El libro de los tres #El lobo de mar (novela) #El manantial #El mar de los monstruos #El maravilloso mago de Oz #El marciano #El médico #El Mesías: El niño judío #El misterio de Cabo Español #El misterio de la mandarina #El misterio de Salem's Lot #El mundo encantado de Ela #El mundo perdido (novela de Michael Crichton) #El pacto de Holcroft #El padrino (novela) #El pequeño lord #El peso de la prueba #El príncipe y el mendigo #El regreso de Tarzán #El reparador #El resplandor #El retorno de los dragones #El rojo emblema del valor #El ruido y la furia #El siciliano #El sueño eterno (novela) #El talento de Mr. Ripley (novela) #El talismán #El talón de hierro #El Terror #El último mohicano #El último unicornio #El valiente tostadorcito #El ventanal #El viaje más largo (novela) #El viejo y el mar #El vino del estío #El zorro y el sabueso #En costas extrañas #En el camino #En llamas #En mil pedazos #En nombre del amor #Entrevista con el vampiro #Eragon #Esfera #Esposa hechicera #Ethan Frome #Everything, Everything #Éxodo (novela) #Factótum #Fanático (novela) #Fantasmas (novela de Dean Koontz) #Fiesta (novela) #Fight Club (novela) #First Blood #Fletch #Flores en el ático #Flores para Algernon #Forrest Gump (libro) #Frankie y la boda #Franny y Zooey #Gladiator (novela) #Goosebumps #Gracias a Winn-Dixie #Guerra mundial Z #¡Hagan sitio!, ¡hagan sitio! #Hannibal #Hannibal: El origen del mal #Hermosas criaturas #Hermosos y malditos #Hijo de Dios #Hijo nativo #Hombrecitos #Hopalong Cassidy #Horror en Amityville #Hoyos #If I Stay #Inferno (novela de Dan Brown) #Inocencia interrumpida (memoria) #Insurgente (novela) #Ishmael #It (novela) #Johnny Got His Gun #Johnny Tremain #Juan Salvador Gaviota #Juegos de niños #Juegos de patriotas #Jumper (novela) #Killer: A Journal of Murder #King Kong (novela) #Kull de Atlantis #La amenaza de Andrómeda #La aritmética del diablo #La buena tierra #La búsqueda onírica de la desconocida Kadath #La cabaña #La cabaña del tío Tom #La campana de cristal #La carretera #La casa de la alegría #La casa de los siete tejados #La casa infernal #La caza del Octubre Rojo #La ciudad de la oscuridad #La copa dorada #La Costa de los Mosquitos #La costa más lejana #La edad de la inocencia (novela) #La esfinge #La feria de las tinieblas #La firma #La fuga de Logan #La furia #La granja #La guerra interminable #La habitación de los reptiles #La hermana pequeña #La hija del general (novela) #La historia de tu vida #La hoguera de las vanidades #La hora del dragón #La huésped #La humillación #La invención de Hugo Cabret (libro) #La Jungla (novela) #La lección de August #La letra escarlata #La maldición de Capistrano #La mancha humana #La maravillosa tierra de Oz #La máscara de Ripley #La milla verde (novela) #La mujer del viajero en el tiempo #La niebla (Stephen King) #La noche del cazador (novela) #La oscuridad exterior #La papisa (novela) #La perla (novela) #La princesa prometida #La princesa rana #La quinta ola #La rebelión de Atlas #La reina de los condenados #La rueda celeste #La segunda dama #La tienda #La torre (novela) #La torre blanca #La Torre Oscura #La última canción #La visita al Maestro #La zona muerta #Lady and the Tramp (novela) #Las aventuras de Huckleberry Finn #Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer #Las bostonianas #Las horas (novela) #Las nueve revelaciones #Las obras escogidas de T.S. Spivet #Las profecías del Mothman #Las ruinas #Lazos de sangre #Leal (novela) #Lean on Pete #Left Behind (novelas) #Legión #Legítima defensa (novela) #Lemonade Mouth #Lestat el vampiro #La llamada de la selva (libro) #Llámame por tu nombre #Lo que el viento se llevó #Lolita (novela) #Los atracadores (novela) #Los crímenes del obispo #Los europeos #Los insaciables (novela) #Los juegos del hambre #Los papeles de Aspern #Los que vivimos #Los reyes del mambo tocan canciones de amor #Love Story #Luna nueva #Maleficio #Marathon Man #Maravillas #Marciano, vete a casa #Marley & Me #Martes con mi viejo profesor #Más allá de la medianoche #Matadero cinco #Matando en la sombra #Matar un ruiseñor #McTeague #Medianoche en el jardín del bien y del mal #Memorias de una geisha #Menos que cero #Mensaje en una botella #Mi Ántonia #Mi dulce Audrina #Miedo y asco en Las Vegas #Mientras agonizo #Mientras mi preciosa duerme #Misery #Moby-Dick #Montando la bala #Mujercitas #Mystic River #Nero Wolfe #No es país para viejos #No soy un serial killer #Nothing Lasts Forever #Nueve semanas y media #Ojos de fuego #One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest #Oscuros (novela) #Papaíto Piernas Largas #Paradise Alley: La cocina del infierno #Parque Gorki #Parque Jurásico #Pastoral americana #Peligro claro e inminente #Perdida #Pétalos al viento #¡Petróleo! #Pollyanna #Por quién doblan las campanas #Portnoy's Complaint #Postcards from the Edge #Pregúntale a Alicia #Pregúntale al polvo #Presunto inocente #Psycho (novela) #Querido John #Ramona (novela) #Ready Player One #Rebeldes #Requiem for a Nun #¡Rescaten el Titanic! #Retrato de una dama #Ripley's Game #Rita Hayworth y la redención de Shawshank #Rito de iniciación #Robopocalipsis #Rosemary's Baby #Santuario (novela de Faulkner) #Semillas del ayer #Shutter Island #Si hubiera espinas #Simulacron-3 #Sinsajo #Snow Flower and the Secret Fan #Sol naciente (novela) #Soy el número cuatro #Soy leyenda #Starship Troopers (novela) #Suave es la noche #¿Sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas? #Sus ojos miraban a Dios #Taipi #Tarzán de los monos #Tarzán y el león dorado #Tenemos que hablar de Kevin #Tener y no tener (novela) #The Body Snatchers #The Dark Half #The Deep Blue Good-by #The devil wears Prada #The Executioners #The Glass Inferno #The Grapes of Wrath (novela) #The Haunting of Hill House (novela) #The House with a Clock in Its Walls #The Keep #The Magnificent Ambersons (novela) #The Maze Runner #The Moon Is Down #The Notebook (novela) #The Perks of Being a Wallflower #The Phantom Tollbooth #The Rules of Attraction #The Scorch Trials #The Silence of the Lambs (novela) #The Silver Linings Playbook #The Stepford Wives #The Sum of All Fears #The Taking of Pelham 123 #The Turn of the Screw #Tiburón (novela) #Tiempo de matar #Timeline (libro) #Todos los hermosos caballos #Tom Sawyer, Detective #Topaz #Tortilla Flat #Trampa-22 #Trilogía de Los juegos del hambre #Trópico de Cáncer (novela) #True Grit #Tuck Everlasting #Un buen matrimonio #Un chaleco de acero #Un hogar en el fin del mundo #Un hombre soltero #Un mago de Terramar #Un mal principio #Un puente hacia Terabithia (novela) #Un yanqui en la corte del rey Arturo #Una arruga en el tiempo #Una mirada a la oscuridad #Una paz solo nuestra #Una princesa de Marte #Una tragedia americana #Único superviviente #Up in the Air #Vampiros S.A. #Ve y dilo en la montaña #Vía revolucionaria #Vicio propio #Víctimas (novela) #Warm Bodies